disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rudy Radcliffe
Rudy Radcliffe (o Roger Dearly nella versione live-action e serie televisive ) è un musicista che è anche il proprietario di Pongo nella serie dei 101 Dalmati . È stato doppiato da Ben Wright nel primo film, Jeff Bennett nella serie, Michael Gough nell'animato Storybook e Tim Bentinck nel sequel film e interpretato da Jeff Daniels nel film d'azione del 1996. La sua voce cantata, tuttavia, è stata fornita da Billy Lee nel primo film. Film animati ''La carica dei 101 All'inizio del film, Rudy e Pongo vivevano in un appartamento da scapolo; tuttavia, Rudy era sposato con il suo lavoro, scrivendo canzoni sull'amore (qualcosa, secondo Pongo, non ne sa assolutamente nulla). È abbastanza intelligente come gli umani vanno, ma Pongo sente che se trovare una compagna è lasciato al suo umano, saranno scapoli per sempre. Quando porta Pongo a fare una passeggiata nel parco, si accalca accidentalmente con Anita e il suo cane Perdita . Quando cadono nello stagno, i due lo colpiscono dopo che Roger (inconsapevolmente) offre un fazzoletto bagnato ad Anita, visto che anche il suo è bagnato. I due si sposano presto, insieme ai loro dalmati e si trasferiscono in un appartamento vicino al parco. Crea una melodia e quando arriva la vecchia amica di Anita Cruella de Vil , pensa ai testi, trasformando la melodia nella canzone; "Cruella de Vil", con cui prende in giro Anita. Quando i cuccioli sono nati, Rudy è nervoso come Pongo, facilmente sorpreso nell'attesa. È il primo a congratularsi con Pongo per i suoi cuccioli. Tuttavia, Nanny li presenta con un cucciolo ancora nato, all'inizio Roger è turbato da questo, ma poi pensa di massaggiare il cucciolo, che lo riporta in vita. Quando Crudelia arriva per comprare i cuccioli, la sua penna non funziona, ma dopo averla scossa, gli inchiostri sul volto di Roger gli danno un'aria dalmata. Poi si alza su Crudelia, con una balbuzie e afferma che non stanno vendendo i cuccioli. Quando i Cuccioli vengono rapiti, Roger mette Crudelia come il suo Sospettato n. 1, quando Crudelia chiama, Roger presume che stia chiamando per confessare prima di chiedere al telefono di dire loro dove sono i cuccioli. Alla fine la sua canzone rivela di diventare famosa ma Roger la spegne, anche se è stato il suo primo grande successo, e per questo è diventato ricco. Poi, quando Pongo, Perdy e i cuccioli tornano, Roger è in grado di aggiungere quanti sono i Dalmati e festeggiano cantando una nuova canzone " Dalmatian Plantation ", che mostra durante il canto, i cani vicini che abbaiano alle note del dalmata Piantagione. È possibile che la piantagione dalmata diventi più famosa e migliore della " Cruella de Vil ". Nel primo film, gli viene mostrato di fumare una pipa. ''La carica dei 101 II - Macchia, un eroe a Londra È visto nel sequel di imballaggio in modo che la famiglia possa trasferirsi in campagna. Quando commenta che sta vedendo spot (a causa di tutti i cuccioli), ottiene l'ispirazione per una nuova canzone, aggiungendola successivamente a "Dalmatian Plantation". Quando Anita chiede se sta giocando o impacchettando, risponde che sta "giocando e impacchettando". Quando la famiglia arriva alla fattoria, spinge il pianoforte in una casa in rovina, commentando con un po 'di lavoro, sarà come nuovo. Quando chiede dove dovrebbe essere la stanza della musica, il piano cade attraverso il pavimento, Anita commentando che l'hanno appena trovato. Quando arriva il giornale, lo ignora in un primo momento per lavorare sulla sua canzone; tuttavia, dopo che i polli cadono nella stanza della musica, scopre dal giornale che Patch è ancora a Londra. Lui, Anita, Pongo e Perdita se ne vanno in cerca di lui. È visto dopo il climax del film, felice di vedere che tutti i cuccioli sono a posto. Durante i titoli di coda, dice che la sua canzone "Seeing Spot" ha colpito le vette e riceve un premio musicale per questo. Nell'adattamento dell'album Disney Studio del film "animato", Pongo dice che al momento del suo incontro con Perdita e Anita, Roger aveva solo ventitré anni. Film live-action ''La carica dei 101 - Questa volta la magia è vera'' (film 1996) Roger in "live-action" Come il romanzo, il cognome di Roger è stato chiamato per essere Dearly. Lui è un americano in questa versione. All'inizio del film, tuttavia, vive con Pongo in un appartamento britannico, Pongo si comporta in qualche modo come sua madre, facendolo uscire dal letto, accendendo la doccia, la caffettiera e il computer prima di introdurre il latte. Nel parco Roger spera di fare una vendita temendo che raggiunga il punto in cui dovrà mangiare gli avanzi di tavolo di Pongo, assicura a Pongo che stava esagerando. Roger ammette che tende ad innervosirsi e quando è nervoso dice cose che non dovrebbe dire o fare e la cosa successiva; freelance. Roger crea videogiochi, che sono commentati per essere buoni; ma il suo problema principale è che non è in grado di pensare a un buon cattivo, il che lo fa rifiutare. Sulla strada di casa, Pongo vede Perdita e le insegue dietro, con Roger sulla moto attaccata a lui. Un inseguimento selvaggio attraverso Londra più tardi, Roger è scagliato dalla sua bicicletta e nello stagno a St. James Park, perdendo la sua scarpa nel processo. Mentre cerca di afferrare Pongo, arriva Anita, chiedendo che lasci andare il cane, prima di colpirlo in faccia con un sacco di mattoni. Si scopre che aveva accidentalmente afferrato Perdita, scambiandola per Pongo. Quando porta via Pongo, commenta come "i matti non sono nati, le belle ragazze li fanno nel loro tempo libero". Tuttavia, mostra un genuino interesse per Anita, negandolo però a Pongo. Quando Perdita fa cadere Anita nello stagno, Roger la salva dalle acque e tenta di darle i respiri di soccorso (tuttavia, non potrebbe farlo bene, con le braccia di Anita intorno al collo). Oltre il tè, Roger chiede ad Anita se vuole un'altra tazza di tè, tuttavia il tè viene fuori come "matrimonio". Anita risponde "(Lo sa)" e i due iniziano a distinguere, i vestiti sul camino, prendendo fuoco allo stesso tempo. Dopo che loro (ei loro rispettivi cani) sono sposati e che Anita è incinta, arriva Crudelia e loro vengono presentati. Roger cerca di iniziare su buone basi. Crudelia non fa lo sforzo. Quando i cuccioli nascono, Nanny li presenta con un cucciolo nato morto, Roger lo massaggia e lo riporta in vita. Il cucciolo si chiama Lucky. Quindi si ferma con Anita rifiutandosi di vendere i Cuccioli alla Crudelia. Più tardi, quando arrivano i collari dei cuccioli, mentre indossa l' Astina e il Bistecca , entrambi sembrano iniziare a leccarsi la faccia. Quando i cuccioli vengono rapiti e Nanny dice che la polizia farà tutto il possibile, Roger dubita che siano in grado di trovare qualsiasi cosa, eppure da soli iniziano a guardare. Roger tenta di inseguire, Pongo e Perdita quando vanno a prendere i loro cuccioli, ma non è in grado di tenere il passo. La tata presume che sia così che possano cercare i cuccioli, e Roger nomina Crudelia come il suo principale sospettato. Fa sì che Anita ricordi il disegno del cappotto dalmata che ha disegnato mesi fa, realizzando un motivo per Crudelia. Quando la polizia arriva con i dalmati, Roger chiede se c'è qualcosa che possono fare per ripagarli e la polizia risponde dicendo che gli altri cuccioli hanno bisogno di una casa. Roger sembra disposto a prenderli e quando Anita nota che non hanno abbastanza spazio, Roger afferma che avranno un posto più grande. Vedendo un giornale che parla dell'arresto di Cruella, Roger ottiene l'idea di un cattivo e crea " Fuga dal diavolo Manor " con Cruella come antagonista. Il gioco è un successo e si trasferiscono in una casa più grande nel Paese, dove nasce la loro figlia. La serie In La carica dei 101 - La serie, Roger crea videogiochi per la sua società di giochi per computer "gentilmente" sponsorizzata da Crudelia. Roger odia veramente Crudelia, ma deve sopportarla in modo che Anita non venga licenziata. Invece mette il suo odio di Crudelia nei suoi giochi per computer come la creazione di un gioco chiamato "The Cruellantor" o nel suo gioco "Barkio", rende il cattivo interamente basato su Crudelia. Altre occupazioni che ha sono in due occasioni: compositore di canzoni come nel film d'animazione e talvolta lavorando il trattore nella fattoria. Lui, tuttavia, non è molto bravo a sistemare le cose, di solito causando il panico in tutta la fattoria ogni volta che diventa chiaro su cosa sta per aggiustare. Ha anche l'hobby di costruire un set di treni modello, dimostrando grande preoccupazione quando scopre che manca e commenta quanto sia difficile sostituire i binari del G-gage. Sostiene quando era giovane per aver raccolto vari pezzi di roccia o di lanugine, a cui teneva una scatola chiamata "Roger's Big Box of Treasure". Si dice che abbia fatto estrarre la sua appendice, mentre ne mostra una parte a Crudelia mentre attraversa la scatola. Un'altra parte della sua infanzia sarebbe che possedeva un Kit Hocus Pocus Magic Junior Houdini. Il cappello che è venuto con esso è stato successivamente strappato quando lo ha usato per coprire il suo punto calvo. A differenza del film d'animazione, Roger non fuma la pipa, Lucky e Anita hanno notato in " Smoke Detectors " che Roger ha smesso di fumare la sua pipa dal freddo tacchino; tuttavia, ha avuto difficoltà a farlo. Per aiutare, ha ottenuto una cassetta per dormire con autosufficienza per smettere di fumare; dall'altra parte c'era un nastro per l'addestramento del cane. Roger sembra essere un grande fan del baseball, in particolare nella squadra dei Bittleburg Bivalves, che segna vedendo il loro allenamento primaverile come uno dei momenti salienti della loro vacanza. Sostiene di aver giocato per una squadra di campionato, anche se Anita nota di avere cinque anni in una squadra chiamata "The Pilwater Peewes". Roger e Anita hanno una nipote di nome Amber , che assomiglia ad Anita, suggerendo che Amber è probabilmente dalla parte della famiglia di Anita. Altre apparizioni Roger è menzionato nel romanzo Descendants , Return to the Isle of the Lost , dove spiega che lui e Anita stanno aiutando i genitori di Darling (da Peter Pan) a dirigere la danza del castello. Altri media Ci sono stati più libri spin-off per il film d'animazione, alcuni dei quali hanno luogo quando Radcliffes e Dalmati acquistano un posto nel paese. In questa piantagione, dice che Roger si occupa di giardinaggio. Una volta è vincere una competizione e un'altra è coltivare verdure. Tuttavia, i cuccioli continuano a scavare il giardino. Per la gara, Roger a un certo punto si sentì costretto a chiuderli in una penna in modo che non avrebbero scavato, ma si sentì in colpa nel farlo. La tata è stata in grado di risolvere il problema suggerendo che portasse i cuccioli a camminare su grandi campi in modo da poter scavare quanto vogliono lì ed essere troppo stanchi per scavare nel giardino di Roger. Il suo giardino più tardi vince la competizione. Quando piantava verdura, Roger riusciva a far sì che i cuccioli non scavassero le sue verdure istruendole a proteggerle da potenziali cuccioli o uccelli. Una posizione in cui i cuccioli catturano successivamente Crudelia. Roger è stato anche nominato capo dei vigili del fuoco dei volontari nella città vicina. Nel libro Little Squirts , è ancora in grado di scrivere le sue canzoni in quel lavoro, dal momento che non ci sono molti incendi nella zona. Attrazioni del parco Disney Rudy appare con Pongo nella "Midship Detective Agency" di Disney Cruise, dove aiuta i detective a scoprire chi ha rapito i cuccioli dalmata. Curiosità *Nel romanzo , il cognome degli umani dei Dalmati è "Dearly", ma è stato cambiato in Radcliffe per il film d'animazione; molto probabilmente perché Disney ha un certo numero di famiglie in film precedenti con nomi simili, come i Darlings di Peter Pan e Jim Dear di Lady and the Tramp. I loro cognomi tornano ad essere Dearly nei film live-action e 101 Dalmatians: The Series . *Nel primo film animato, Rudy condivide lo stesso doppiatore con Grimsby in La sirenetta, noto come Ben Wright, ma la sua voce cantata è interpretata da Bill Lee di The Mellomen. **È probabile che, a causa della doppia voce di Ben Wright, Grimsby fumi in modo simile a Rudy nella Sirenetta. Hugh Grant è stato considerato per interpretare Rudy per il remake live-action del film prima che Jeff Daniels venisse scelto per interpretarlo. *Il cognome di Rudy, Radcliffe, viene cambiato in Dearly per il remake live-action e per la serie TV. *Roger viene spesso visto mentre fuma la pipa nei film animati, ma nella serie animata non viene visto con la pipa (sebbene, sebbene ciò possa essere dovuto alla censura, Lucky e Anita menzionano che Roger ha fumato una pipa prima di quando 101 Dalmatians: The Series was set). Galleria Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di La carica dei 101 Categoria:Personaggi Disney Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Coniugi Categoria:Amanti Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Categoria:Personaggi dei film in live-action